


【EC衍生/brandon×bruce】情人节之夜（pwp一发完）

by Miaojijiji



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaojijiji/pseuds/Miaojijiji
Summary: summary：brandon曾被bruce用职权威胁，一个月后的情人节，他却突然在废弃的楼房中发现了穿着女装，被人捆在椅子上的可怜兮兮的bruce警官……warning：女装/囚禁/捆绑/口交/道具/失禁能想到的预警我都打上了，觉得雷的小伙伴千万不要为难自己啊，只是篇完全满足个人变态思想的肉文。BE预警！！！——HE结局附后——
Relationships: Brandon Sullivan/Bruce Robertson





	1. Chapter 1

逐渐入春了，刺骨的寒风不再肆虐，brandon又开始全裸着在自己公寓中走动了。冬天的早晨他可不敢这么干，冻了一夜的屋子如同冰窖一般，冰冷又没有人气，在空荡荡的房间里醒来的brandon，常常觉得心和身同样冰凉。

而且他现在很为一件事郁结，或者说愤怒，这一切的源头都是那个混蛋——bruce警官。

那还是冬天的事了。他又被自家烦人的上司拉着去酒吧，美其名曰放松身心，其实就是去钓漂亮姑娘。不出所料上司再次碰了一鼻子灰，他却成功地获得了那个蓝眼金发的姑娘的青睐。

于是他们互相拉扯着走到了后门边的小巷中，迫不及待地撕扯着对方的衣服，像是沉迷欢爱的野兽一样疯狂。

性还是那么美妙，但也空虚。

“hey guys——wow，你们在做什么？”

耳边突然响起的声音让他们两人都大吃一惊，声音听起来颇像是路边的小混混，brandon正要呵斥他别多管闲事时，一个警官证伸到了他面前。

看到他们一瞬间的僵硬，对方嗤笑着收回了警官证。脸上挂着玩味的笑容看着brandon和姑娘尴尬地拉好衣服。

“警官先生，有什么事吗？”brandon没好气地问。

“只是巡逻的时候听到有奇怪的响动，过来看看而已。”

“如你所见，这么没什么犯罪案件。”

“那可……不一定。”那警官凑了过来，brandon冷冷地想他的胡子可真够好笑的。“谁知道你们是不是在进行什么色情交易？”

“我可不是那种人！”姑娘气愤地说，“你怎么敢这么说！”

“口说无凭，你怎么能证明？”警官勾起嘴角，“你是想跟我回局子里折腾一晚上证明自己的清白，还是干脆……息事宁人？”

真是个人渣！brandon在心里骂了一句，真是有愧于警察的身份。

但姑娘明显犹豫了，她也不想惹上事端，“怎么息事宁人？”

“……口一发？”

brandon觉得不能再保持沉默了，他上前一步站在警官对面，顺势拍了一把姑娘示意让她走，震惊和愤怒在脸上交织的女孩愣了愣，从后方飞也似的逃走了。

“喂！”警官明显没想到他会护着一夜情对象，愤愤地骂了句脏话，矛头直指brandon，“你他妈干了什么！”

brandon 心中也难掩愤怒，他揪住这小个子警官的衣领把他摁在墙上：“你又干了什么？你从哪里搞来的警官证？少冒充警察！”

警官挣扎了几下，奈何brandon不论从身高身材还是力气上都完全压制他，他也就放弃了挣扎，气极反笑：“去你的，这就是我的警官证，我看着不像警察？不信你自己看上面的照片和信息！”

brandon从他口袋里翻出警官证——bruce robertson警官，证件照上是一张比现在要看着让人舒服的脸，虽然也有可笑的胡子——确实是同一人。

brandon盯着他—-bruce写满得意的蓝眼睛，突然开始痛恨起蓝眼睛了，该死，他暗暗发誓再也不和蓝眼睛的人上床。

他松开手放下了bruce，对方笑得更得意了：“这位先生，我完全可以以袭警罪名拘留你。”

“所以呢，你想怎样。”brandon皱着眉问。

“我刚才就说了，”bruce慢慢解开皮带，“口一发？”

————————

距离那件事已经过去一个月了，但brandon还是有些出离愤怒，按说一次口交对他来说其实不算什么，但一想到那个叫bruce的警官得意又混蛋的笑，他总是能感觉到一股无名的冲动在燃烧。

当时应该趁他在高潮的余韵不备时狠狠操他一顿的，brandon愤愤地想着，要知道他可怜的老二本来已经精神抖擞，却直到回到家才终于自我解决了出来，天知道这一路他是怎么回去的。

那个可恶的警官。他又在心里骂了第一百八十二回。

————-—————

世上总是充满巧合，brandon虽说常常在心里痛骂那个没有职业操守的警官，但也真的没想到能再见到bruce。

眨眼间到了情人节，沉溺于性又与爱无缘的brandon向来对这种节日不感冒。入夜后，在一对对情侣腻在一起时，他却在街上毫无目的地闲逛。他本来是想招妓的，可是情人节价格疯涨，只好作罢。

经过一栋废弃的楼房时，brandon被地上的东西吸引了注意力——一双黑色的高跟鞋。

两只鞋散落在不同的位置，像是人挣扎中胡乱踢掉的。

鬼使神差地，brandon顺着破旧的窄楼梯走了上去，楼里很安静，像是没有人的样子，只有一扇门虚掩着。

brandon驻足了几秒，还是推开了门，房间里空荡荡的，落满了灰，除了承重梁之外，只有一把椅子，上面坐着……一个人，一个……女人？

那人被用绳子绑在了椅子上，穿着格子大衣和黑色丝袜，金色卷发垂下来直到胸口，果不其然，没有穿鞋。

但brandon觉得这并不是个女人，他很了解女性的身形，由内而外的了解。椅子上的人，是个男人。

他悄声走近，那人依旧一动不动，像是晕了过去。brandon大着胆子捏住他的下巴，抬起了他的脸。

夸张的妆容和男性的长相格格不入，更何况这个男性还异常不修边幅，甚至脸上还有堪堪止住血的伤痕。

最重要的是，这是bruce警官。brandon发誓自己绝对不会认错。

在情人节的夜里，穿着女装，画着浓妆，被绑在废弃楼房的椅子上的，一副被狠狠蹂躏过的样子的bruce警官。

这可真是……太诱人了。

——————————

bruce醒来的时候，恍惚中有一种自己还在那个被混混们绑去的楼里的感觉。

依旧是被绳子束缚，依旧是一片漆黑，身下的椅子也依旧硬得硌人。

但他很快意识到不对劲，就算是晚上也不可能这样一片漆黑，什么都看不见。他这是被蒙住了眼睛。

“你醒了？”

“你他妈是谁？”

“你不用知道我是谁。”brandon漫不经心地把玩着手中小玩意儿，像是欣赏艺术品一样审视着面前的bruce。他坐在椅子上，手腕被手铐锁起来紧紧地绑在椅背上，连带着腰间也绑上绳子，将他牢牢地束缚椅子上，膝盖弯和脚腕上也都绑上绳子固定住，双腿大开，后庭暴露无疑。

以及，是的，自然是一件衣服也没有穿，赤身裸体。

bruce也很快认识到自己身体被摆成了怎样羞耻的动作，开始扭动着挣扎起来。

“现在我要你回答我的问题。”brandon没有理会bruce的动作，他对自己的捆绑技术还是很有信心的，“希望你能说实话。”

没等bruce的咒骂说出来，brandon就打开了手中的按钮，顿时咒骂就变成了尖叫。

小巧的跳蛋在后穴中以最大频率震颤着，被刻意靠在敏感点上，快感震地bruce说不出话来。

“第一个问题，你为什么会在那个地方？”

“呜……”bruce咬着嘴唇尽量不发出声音，后方传来的快感让他大脑一片空白，太激烈了，一开始就是最高档让他几乎难以承受，仿佛整个身体都随着抖动起来。

“不许咬自己，如果你执意不回答我的问题，我不介意用口枷。”brandon调低了频率，让bruce终于有了喘口气的机会。他全身颤抖着喘着气，性器已经颤巍巍地立了起来。

“……我是被一群混混拖去那里的。”bruce选择实话实说。

“看来你没有说谎，我会给你一些奖励。”

快把那东西取出去——bruce感受到对方走近了他，但并没有碰他的后穴，而是刺痒的触感划过了敏感的乳尖，别样的酥麻电流一般传遍全身，他忍不住发出一声闷哼。

对bruce的反应很满意的始作俑者继续着手下的动作，在特制的刷子的搔刮下胸前的一点很快就充血凸起，在乳首中间的缝隙中恋恋不舍地刮蹭了几下，引起对方拔高的呻吟后，brandon放下刷子，换上了带着铃铛的乳夹，紧紧咬合上那脆弱的一点。

“你……你他妈……”bruce喘着气从牙缝里挤出咒骂，但依旧阻止不了brandon在另一边的如法炮制，两边都了传来的疼痛和异样的快感，让bruce情不自禁地在椅子上扭动，反而让后穴内的跳蛋进的更深。

“你看起来倒很欲求不满。”brandon微微倾下身子，“想要我的老二操你吗？”

“妈的，想，操我。”

“那老实回答我的第二个问题，那群混混为什么这么对你？警官先生？”边说着话，brandon摸索着跳蛋裸露在外面的线，猝不及防地拽了出来，bruce发出溺水一般的吸气声，双腿下意识地想合上却被捆住不得动弹，后穴一开一合诉说着不满足。

brandon伸手用手指按压着穴口的褶皱，稍一用力一根手指就滑了进去，内里的肠壁热情挽留、吮吸着他的手指，brandon不动声色地将手指抽了出来，在穴口打转：“说啊。”

“……因为……嗯……因为我撞见他们打死了人，啊……”bruce断断续续地说着，竭力想要扭动屁股吞掉那根手指，但brandon毫不留情地抽走了手。

“fuck！”bruce咒骂着。

“fuck what？”

“fuck……fuck me……ah！”一根粗大到彻底撑开后穴的老二贯穿了他，一瞬间bruce觉得自己几近被撕裂，但很快被塞得满满当当的满足感盖过了疼痛，“你动一动……”

“宝贝，这可不是我。”男人低低笑着，握住按摩棒的把手就着插在里面的状态拧了半圈，颇为愉悦地欣赏着bruce的尖叫，“你会爱上它的，它又粗又大，还是漂亮的紫红色，你喜欢紫红色吗？”

bruce呻吟着说不出话来，穴口吞吐着粗大的玩具，像是要吃得更深一样。

“当然了，它打开开关之后才是最迷人的，它会让你哭着高潮，把精液射得自己满身。想让我打开它吗？”

bruce呜咽着不住点头。

“你需要等价交换。”brandon放慢了语速，抬手解开皮带，“口一发？”

——————-————

“唔……嗯……”嘴里被塞得不留空隙，连口水的吞咽都困难无比，只能任它们一滴滴顺着下巴流满了前胸。舌头被紧紧压住动弹不得，但一想到如果没办法让男人获得快感，自己也得不到奖励，bruce还是尽量移动舌头舔舐着肉棒上的青筋，喉头下意识的吞咽一次次刺激着铃口，男人的手紧紧扯着他的头发，带来微不足道的疼痛。

bruce被大发慈悲地解下了椅子，眼罩也被解开，但双手仍然被铐在身后，乳尖上的乳铃随着动作发出淫靡的脆响，他不得不半跪在地上吮吸着男人的分身，膝盖隐隐作痛。

brandon对警官的侍奉很是受用，他倒是没想到这个无赖警官口活这么好，也不知道之前做过多少次，被多少男人上过。这么想着，他又愠怒又有种别样的兴奋。

brandon加大了手上的力道，扯着bruce的头发将分身从他口中退出一点，又狠狠撞入，反复几次后bruce自己也开始配合起来，卖力地吞吐口中的性器，模仿性交的样子用口腔的软肉紧紧吮吸。

“你比嘴比别人的屁股都爽，bruce，是不是经常给人吸？”

bruce没有停下动作，只是呜呜叫着摇头，又点头，brandon倒也没想听到答案，他接着说：“真是个好孩子，我会给你奖励，想要奖励吗？”

听到这话，bruce睁大了眼睛尽力抬头望着他，湛蓝又湿润的眼睛里写满了渴求，口中依旧卖力地吸着肉棒，无与伦比的视觉刺激。

“乖孩子。”brandon抚摸着他乱糟糟的头发，打开了按摩棒的开关。

“嗯——”bruce含糊地呻吟着，后穴的肉棒不仅剧烈地震动，而且收缩着戳刺着内壁，快感令他大脑一片空白，他下意识地膝行向前，将分身蹭在brandon的裤子上寻求疏解，前液打湿了一大片衣物。

brandon强忍着射精的冲动从温热湿润的嘴中退了出来，抬脚用硬实的鞋底摩擦着对方涨红的性器，口中没了阻碍的bruce毫无羞耻心地大声呻吟喘息，鞋底的按压带来的痛感与快感几乎不相上下，但远远好过得不到任何外界抚慰的难耐，没几下他就咬着牙高潮了，身体因快感而抽搐不已，浑身发软地跌坐在地上，按摩棒被猛地挤压进更深的位置，bruce被刺激得又射出了一些白浊，张着嘴却发不出声音，口水缓缓滴落。

看着小个子警官跪坐在地上颤抖着喘息的样子，brandon突然很想就这样射满他的脸，他的胸口，他的全身，欣赏他一团糟的可怜兮兮的样子，看他用舌头舔去嘴唇上的精液，露出下面红润的唇色，一副甘之如饴的样子。

但不行，brandon舔了舔嘴角，他有更想干的事，可不能浪费这开拓好的蜜穴。

于是brandon附身拉起尚有些恍惚的bruce，按着他的上身让他俯趴在地板上，膝盖支撑着跪在地上，被按摩棒彻底撑开的后穴一览无遗，尽管经历了一次高潮按摩棒也没有停止工作，依旧在尽职尽责地按摩着甬道。

关掉开关，brandon扭动着把手抽出了被紧紧咬住的按摩棒，穴口一时竟无法完全收缩，微开的小口一开一合地向外吐着淫水。

“这次是真家伙。”brandon话中带着难以掩饰的笑意，但bruce这次没再骂一些不堪入耳的脏话，只是伴随着性器的进入发出毫无意义的嗯嗯鼻音。他颇为顺从地扒住地板好让屁股抬的更高，在brandon开始一下下地撞击时小声呻吟。

brandon的频率很是磨人，他的忍耐力很好又喜欢慢节奏地享受性爱和报复的快感。相比之下bruce的忍耐力就相形见绌了，他很快又硬了，性器随着交合的动作一晃一晃，仿佛一场酷刑。

bruce彻底记不清后来发生了什么，过于漫长的性事令人痛苦不堪又不自觉地想要高潮。他被抱起来摁在茶几上操，被掐住后颈贴在落地窗上操，被放在餐桌上用传教士体位操，被摁在镜子前看着自己被操，甚至被用像是小孩子撒尿一样的姿势抱起来操，或是就着这姿势在房间里四处走动着戳刺，想要挣脱却最终只会落回火热粗大的肉棒上。他甚至不知道brandon到底射了几次，只觉得满腿都是湿滑粘稠的液体，但他知道自己一次也没有射，阴茎环冷酷地勒住他分身的根部，将他一次次从高潮的边缘拉回。

最后一次终于到了床上，他被扔到床上，身后铐住的双手硌得他生疼，brandon提起他的腿大力操干着。

“操……求你……”bruce不记得这是第几十次求饶了，“我想射，放过我吧……”

“可以。”brandon这次终于对他的求饶做出了回应，“但我还有一个问题。”

“什么……”

“你刚才为什么穿女装？”

“……”像是瞬间遭了雷劈，bruce的表情彻底僵住了，疯狂的性爱让他一度忘记了一些东西，但他又回想起来了那些痛苦和癫狂，阴魂不散地围绕。

“不肯说吗？多羞耻的事情都干过了，还不肯承认小小的女装癖？”brandon惩戒一般狠狠顶弄了一记。

“不……”泪水从湿润已久的眼眶中掉下，也不知他在拒绝什么还是在否定什么。

brandon没再深究，他也确实到极限了，他颇为留恋地在被操的松软的小穴里抽插了数下，便抽身出来用手撸动着，已不那么粘稠的精液喷薄而出洒满bruce的身体，现在他确实是一团糟的样子了。

brandon粗声喘着气，解开了束缚着bruce的阴茎环。解开的一瞬间，涨得通红的性器就颤抖着射了出来，bruce大声哭叫起来，猛烈的高潮击垮了他的意识，伴随着腰间最后的抽动，性器吐出了黄色的液体，竟是被操到失禁了，尿液不受控制地流出，与精液混在一起。

brandon毫不介意地躺倒在晕厥过去的警官身侧，回味着这刺激又疯狂的一夜，心满意足地沉入梦乡。

————————————

再一次见到bruce警官比brandon想象中的要快，就是两天之后。

情人节的第二天早晨，brandon醒来的时候bruce已经离开了，没有留任何信息，之前穿的女装也一并带走了，如果不是一屋子的欢爱痕迹的话，brandon可能都会觉得自己做了场大梦。

况且他很确定自己睡着前没有解开bruce的手铐，也不知道他是用了什么办法解开的，该说真不愧是警官吗，brandon漫不经心地想着，开始打扫房间。

他真的没想到，那个警官全身赤裸沾满精液和尿液的样子竟是他看到的最后一面。

brandon死死盯着电视，节目里是一栋被封锁起来的住宅的画面，旁边停满了警车和救护车，还有吵吵嚷嚷的围观群众，旁边的小框里显示着那张警官证上的照片，一张他再熟悉不过的脸。毫无感情的旁白解说着昨天下午警察接到报案，一男子被发现于自己家中上吊自杀，第一发现者为前来探望死者的其前妻和女儿，以及前妻的现任丈夫。警方介入调查后确认系自杀。死者身份也已查明，系当地警署警察，目前处于卸任状态。死者死因是否与工作卸任有所关联，仍在进一步调查中。当地警署宣布下午六时召开记者会回答相关问题……

镜头一转，对准了一个哭泣的女人，下面字幕显示她是死者的前妻。她抹着眼泪说着发现死者的经过，说他们敲门已久却不见开，本准备离开，是女儿执意要求撬开了门，却发现死者正对着大门挂在空中……法医鉴定显示死者正是在他们敲门的期间窒息而死的……

女人哭成了泪人，但brandon却完全没注意到她说了什么，他盯着那个女人，盯着bruce警官的前妻，盯着她的格子大衣，她的黑色丝袜，她的黑色高跟鞋，和她金色的卷发。

他想起来那个被他操干了一晚都没掉眼泪的警官，却在提起女装的时候泪如雨下。

brandon关掉电视，久久地靠在沙发上，房间里再次如同无数个日夜那般，沉入长久的寂静和冰冷。

-fin-

看过污垢后常常在想，人会因为多大的绝望放弃自己的生命？明明世间有无数能激发多巴胺分泌的事情去做，有那么多快乐可以享受。后来想起了自己最低谷的那段日子，突然就理解了，其实快乐无法拯救绝望和抑郁，只会像毒品一样带来暂时的欢愉。bruce的自杀，真的是情理之中了，他已经用烟，毒品，性，变态的举动麻醉过自己了，最后只剩这一条路可走。

……好好的情人节贺文写成刀，我忏悔，我有罪，以防有人打我我还是先跑吧（溜）


	2. HE结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF的HE结局。

闹铃响起的一瞬间，brandon才后知后觉地意识到昨晚忘记取消闹钟了。台风过境，他那个上司终于舍得放他们一天难得的假期。

迅速划过屏幕，很好，声音响起不到两秒，brandon松了口气，还好没有吵醒身侧的人。

bruce睡眠很差，而且总是在睡梦中被噩梦惊醒，每当这种时候brandon就要翻出各种抗抑郁和催眠的药哄他吃下去，再守着他彻底入睡。

不过这次bruce还是睡的很熟，毫无形象地打着呼噜。除了睡眠很浅，他还有一个问题就是睡相很差，抢被子什么的都是小事，直接被踢下床也不是一次两次了。

这个早上也是如此，bruce在被子了肆意舒展着四肢，几乎占满了不大的床，只给brandon留了一小块地方堪堪不掉下床。

brandon无奈地揭开被子，床上的人在睡梦中嘟囔着缩了缩。brandon轻手轻脚地摆好他胡来的手脚，也钻进了被子。

brandon伸手揽住爱人，没想到一下子惊醒了他，睡眼朦胧地抬头看了看brandon，后者也就不再小心翼翼，直接用力将对方抱紧在怀里。

“大清早的又发情啊。”bruce懒洋洋地调侃。

“不是。”brandon低头闻着怀中人的头发，“……我做了个梦。”

“哈，春梦？”

“我梦到我们第一次见面……还有第二次见面的时候。”

“那还不是春梦？”bruce嗤笑起来，“老天，千万别叫再我回想细节了，一想就觉得屁股疼。”

brandon没有说话，只是更加用力地将他禁锢在怀中，勒得bruce有些疼了。

“好吧好吧，我承认很爽，最爽的几次体验之一。我觉得我们可以试试更多的玩法，我一直很喜欢窒息play……”

“我梦到你死了。”brandon打断了他兴致勃勃的幻想。

“……哦。”bruce沉默了，过了一会又问，“是怎么死的？”

“上吊自杀。”

“倒像是我的风格。”他没敢告诉brandon他确实尝试过，没成功而已。

“然后我又变成孤身一人了……这个房间又变得冷冰冰的。”

“我在的话也只会让你的房间变得乱糟糟的而已。”

“那样挺好的，我喜欢乱糟糟的房子”brandon说，“还有乱糟糟的你。”

bruce又笑了起来，他也伸手抱住了对方，抬头给了brandon一个甜腻的吻。

虽然这个吻带着奇怪的味道——大概是昨晚他留在对方嘴里的东西——但brandon还是觉得噩梦的阴霾被一扫而空了，他也勾起嘴角微笑：“你忘了今天是个很重要的日子。”

“什么？”

“你复职的第一天。可别在第一天迟到，快起床。”

“去你的，我还以为是我们恋爱一百天什么的纪念日，白期待了。”bruce顿了顿，还是翻身坐了起来，“好吧，不过复职也挺重要的。”

brandon有些好笑地看着他骂咧咧地穿衣服，说：“那要看怎么算了。如果按正式表白算今天是95天，按第一次见面是142天，按第一次上床是112天。”

“你竟然记得这么清楚？”

“你太小看我的严谨了。”

“严谨的男人不应该因为放假就睡懒觉，况且警署可不会因为台风就放假，你就是在我面前炫耀。”bruce哼哼唧唧地抱怨着穿好了衣服，冲出了房间，“以及不要和我抢洗手间！你抢不过我的！”

也没想抢。brandon的脸上不自觉地挂上了傻笑。其实和人同居真的多了很多麻烦，多年来习惯一个人住的自己很需要个人空间。但有人一起吃饭，有人在等自己回家或自己等他回家，甚至有人跟自己抢洗手间都让人忍不住微笑。

等brandon慢吞吞地爬起床时，bruce已经手忙脚乱地收拾东西准备出门了。

“bruce，等等。”brandon叫住他，门前的人停下动作，有些心虚地转过头：“干什么……噢，你又一件衣服都不穿。”

“我以为你都习惯了。”

“确实习惯了，但大清早让我看到这么棒的肉体会让我失去上班的兴致的，所以你不要再尝试诱惑我了。”

“别扯开话题，吃药了吗？”brandon拿起桌上的药瓶晃了晃，里面传来清脆的撞击声。

“嘿，我已经没什么问题了，我觉得我很好，所以……”

“不，行。”brandon又拿起一杯水，在bruce幽怨的注视下递给了他，“我知道你现在的状态好了很多，但不能轻易断药。下次我陪你去复诊，问问能不能停药。”

bruce嘴里含着水艰难地往下吞咽药片，发出含糊的抗议声。

“我只是希望你好好的。”brandon说，监督着他乖乖吃下了药，满意地微笑起来，“今天倒是很配合……今晚想怎么玩呢？作为奖励。”

bruce的蓝眼睛里染上难以掩饰的欣喜，他若有所思地打量着面前裸体的男人，玩味地说：“今晚你会知道的，好好期待吧。”

“那我就期待着了。”伴随着笑意的是一个吻。

三个月前brandon没想过自己会连续这么长时间和同一个人上床，更没想到这个床伴以迅雷不及掩耳之势升级为了男朋友。

当然也绝对没想到，他的男朋友正琢磨着晚上将他铐在床头，坐上去好好用快感“折磨”他。

看来又会是一个刺激的夜晚。

-fin-


End file.
